What A Beautiful Day
by Abcdy
Summary: CRACKFIC. Gran-Gran and Pakku decide to get married. But what happens when Aang and Katara decide to drink a magic potion...? Insanity ensues. T for safety.


**This crackfic is a result of me staying up till 2 in the morning, because of chocolate chip cookies. Wow. What weird story. Oo'**

**Oh yeah, some people are going to be ooc. Okay, maybe all people. Enjoy. Flames will be used to make more cookies, which will result in more crackfics. (Just kidding.)**

--

It was a beautiful day in the Southern Water Tribes, which fit the fact that Master Pakku and Gran-Gran were going to get married on that day. Gran-Gran was getting in her wedding parka, while Sokka was giving a pep talk to Pakku. "Oh, Sokka, I don't think I can do this." Pakku was sitting in a chair made of snow, holding his head in his mittens. Sokka was right beside him, and put a reassuring hand on his grandfather-to-be's shoulder.

"Granpakku." Sokka was cut of short by the glare he received for using that name. "Er, I mean Pakku. You can do this. Just think. All you have to do is go up to the altar, look at her and say 'Will you be my penguin?'" Sokka tried to sound reassuring, but failed miserably.

"Be my penguin?! When did that phrase come into the mix?" Pakku jumped out of his chair and looked frightened.

Sokka looked confused. "The moment you agreed to a Southern Water Tribe Wedding. We _always_ do it like that down here."

Pakku began to pace wildly. "How come no one told me about this?" He muttered under his breath, but Sokka could still hear him.

"I told you about a million times!" Sokka piped up.

"Not helping!" Pakku waved his hand dismissively. "Go. Find Katara, and you two set up the wedding."

"Yessir! Remember to put on your wedding dress. Southern Water Tribe custom!" Sokka gave him an army salute then marched out of the igloo.

Pakku returned to his chair. "What have I done?!"

_Meanwhile_…

"Oooh! Magic potion! Aang! Let's have some!" Katara turned a small medicine bottle over in her gloved hands. "Ooh. It says here: '_Magical singing wonders await you when you take a sip of this potion.'_ Wow. Lame description, huh?" Katara turned to look at Aang, who was giving her the kind of look you give someone when they come up to you and say "My dog has pants!" 

"Ummm, suuure Katara. I'll have some." Aang took the bottle out of Katara's hands, and took a sip. A shiver ran throughout his body. "It's sure cold down here. Do you have any extra parkas?"

"Hold on a minute Aang." Katara made some foreign snapping motion, and then took the bottle back from Aang. "Bottoms up." She took a huge gulp. "Ew. Nasty." She led Aang over to her hut. "Umm, all I have left is this pink one, it looks about your size." She held out a small pink parka, embellished with rhinestones saying 'Princess' on the back, and many daisies on the front.

Aang gulped before reluctantly grabbing the parka. "Is this the only one you have?"

"Yuppers!"

Aang raised an eyebrow at Katara before pulling the small parka over his head. "It's a little tight." He looked pleadingly at Katara before she ushered him out of the igloo.

"It's fine. Stop complaining. Oooh! Rabbit!" Katara saw a small figure on the horizon before running off.

"Katara!" He chased after her. "Baby come back to me. In my heart I still believe, we were meant to be." Aang sang out to Katara, who gave up chase and turned around. _Oh no. The potion's taking effect._

"Never again!" Katara sang back to him, her voice carrying on the harsh arctic wind.

"Follow me. Everything is all right." He called out to her, and held out his hand. Gently, she grabbed hold of his hand and smiled.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there." Katara shivered, not yet used to the cold air again.

"I'm hot. You're cool." He sang quietly to himself. He blushed when he realized what he had sang.

"Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-" Katara had seen another rabbit and decided she wanted to chase it.

"Bismillah! No-,we will not let you go." Aang turned around to see Katara, eyes focused on the rabbit. "Eye of the tiger." He commented to himself.

"Katara." He pleaded, looking her right in the eyes, before bursting out "These words are my own. From my heart flow. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

She was silent for a minute before responding. "I will always love you!" She sang quietly, before whispering in his ear, "You'll be in my heart."

They got back to camp to find an angry Sokka. "Ugh, Katara didn't take her pills today, did she?" He asked Aang who shook his head. "What? You can't talk?" Aang shook his head again. "Speak."

"Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody!" Aang sang out to Sokka, who just chuckled.

"Nice voice Aang. Whats wrong?"

Aang made frantic motions at his throat, and tried to speak to Sokka, but only more songs came out.

"Ooooh!" Katara pointed at a blackbird, which had decided to sing very loudly. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night." She sang with awe.

"What?" Sokka turned around to look at the blackbird. "What the? Those don't even exist here! And number two, it's daytime! Aang! Why are you still holding her hand?" Sokka turned to Aang, who gulped.

"Uhh." He mumbled. "'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static!" He clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What are you saying mister?" Sokka poked Aang, while Katara was still singing "Blackbird".

"I feel like a hero, and you're my heroine." He gestured to Katara. Sokka tapped his foot impatiently. "Our song is the slammin' screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window."

"Huh?" Sokka was more confused now.

"She will be loved. She will be loved." Aang sang once more.

"Ok buddy, that's it." Sokka pulled Aang away from Katara. "Now you're gonna get it."

_A few hours later…_

" Pakku, will you take this Gran-Gran to be your lawfully wedded penguin?" Sokka said in a business like manner, as he read out of a large book, titled _101 Dalmatians._

"I do." Pakku smiled through his veil at Gran-Gran.

"Gran-Gran. Do you take Pakku to be your lawfully wedded penguin?"

Gran-Gran was silent. The crowd gasped. Aang glanced nervously at Katara, who had taken her pills and was sitting next to him. She was staring open mouthed at Gran-Gran.

"Is that a no…?" Sokka peeked over the book.

"Yes."

"Yes that's a no? Or yes do you take him as your penguin?" Sokka was confused again.

"No, I don't want him to be my penguin." Gran-Gran smiled devilishly. "Zuzu! Let's go to Vegas baby!" Zuko stood up and ran up to the altar. After a short makeout session, through which, Aang and Katara covered each other's eyes, Zuko swept Gran-Gran off her feet. 

"Sayonara suckers!" He called out before running with Gran-Gran down the isle, and into the sunset.

"Umm, will you be my penguin?" Aang asked, his eyes still covered by Katara. Katara uncovered his eyes to see The Boulder.

"The Boulder is confused." Katara chuckled and pulled Aang out of his chair and up to the altar.

"I _will_ be your penguin." Katara kissed Aang on the altar, and the crowd "Awwed." But a very angry Sokka stood up with Toph next to him.

"You're too young to get married!" He complained, but Aang and Katara kept kissing.

"Snoozles, will you be my penguin?" Toph asked Sokka before they too, kissed.

"I'm outta here!" Pakku sped off on his motorcycle, never to be seen again.

--


End file.
